An Unexpected Flashback
by agentbreezy
Summary: Emma is seized by an unexpected flashback during an encounter with Regina. Emma feels mortified and Regina feels rejected. What's she keeping from Regina? Why has she missed the last two days of work? In-explicit references to rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this late at night (this idea has been playing in my mind for a while now) and decided to post as a little one-shot, unless you readers desire for me to write more... **

**Warning- inexplicit reference to rape**

**Enjoy**

**AB**

* * *

"You want me." And the predatory, confident way she said it- it was too much. Emma turned on her heel to make a frantic exit and her forearm was seized. She didn't even hear Regina whisper "Don't leave me," the grip on her arm- what she had said, it was just like that night. Before she could remember where she was and who she was with she pleaded, "Please- not again," and to her surprise her arm was released- he didn't- but then she heard, distinctly feminine and filled with acid- "I understand now. The thought of being with me is utterly repulsive to you," and Emma was snapped back to the present out of her flashback. "Regina?"

"Leave," That was what he had said too- when he was finished with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Posted a second chapter because I am really in love with this idea. Hope you like, this one's from Regina's POV. Please review!

X

AB

* * *

Emma Swan had called out sick for the past two days.

Who the hell was she to neglect her duties as sheriff because what, she was embarrassed? If anyone should be embarrassed it was Regina. She was the only one who had any damn right to be embarrassed, though she would never show it. Not that anyone knew what happened that night.

It was late, Emma was seated in the booth at the very back of Granny's downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. Regina eyed her as she stood at the counter, not sure if she wanted to be seen or not. Ruby's voice broke her stare, "Madame Mayor?" Regina's head whipped around, daring Ruby with narrowed eyes to question why she was here. She was already infinitely angry at herself for running out of her own hard cider and forgetting to distill some more. She pursed her lips and forced thoughts about _why _she forgot from her mind. "Some of your," Regina hesitated, having never ordered any drinks from Granny's before, "best wine. A bottle of it please." She tapped her fingers on the counter, deliberating. "And I'll have a glass here." Ruby stood there dumbstruck until Regina heightened her glare so much it could kill. "Right away!"

Regina sighed and slid onto a stool. She never sat at the counter because it seemed too informal and common. But there was no one here to see her. Well except-

"Madame Mayor," it was a decidedly different voice than Ruby. It also sent a shiver down Regina's spine. She cleared her throat before turning and meeting blue eyes. "Sheriff."

"Drinking here? That's gotta be a first right?" Her voice was slurring greatly.

"You've had one too many-" Regina's sentence was abruptly caught in her throat because Emma's hand was suddenly on her arm.

"It's too hard." Emma murmured. Regina was confused. Her gaze dropped to Emma's hand, resting on her bicep. "My arm? I don't-"

"No, not your arm," Emma said with a goofy grin.

"Then what?" Regina asked, irritated. She tried to pretend it was because of Miss Swan's pestering when she was trying to relax but in reality it was that damn, warm hand on her arm.

"Oh, nothing." Regina opened her mouth to reply sharply as Ruby placed a glass on the counter. "See you around, Madame Mayor," Emma dragged out the last two words almost- seductively. Regina unconsciously took a deep breath as Emma's hand slid down to her elbow, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, and then dropped away.

Ruby was smiling at her as the bell on the door jingled with Emma's exit.

"What are you smiling about?" Regina spat.

"Oh, nothing."

That sentence was really starting to piss Regina off.

She deftly swiped the wine bottle up and slammed some money down on the counter. Her heels made an angry staccato as she left the diner, ignoring Ruby's reminder that she had left a full glass of wine on the counter.

Her head whipped left and right as she tried to spy Emma. She knew she hadn't driven to the diner as her bug wasn't out front- that was why Regina had gone in- she had thought it was empty and therefore there was no chance of anyone knowing about her purchase. She spotted Emma as she rounded the building- she was leaning on it, chin on her chest, eyes squeezed shut, mouth turned down in a frown.

"What the hell was that, Miss Swan?"

Emma's head snapped up and her eyes flew open. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. Realization dawned on Regina in that moment as images of Emma stealing looks at her and constantly invading her personal space during fights flooded her mind.

_"It's too hard." _

Too hard to… resist?

"You _want_ me."

And that was when things had turned sour. To her disappointment, and_ utter_ mortification, she was wrong. Emma was just drunk and probably got a little touchy-feely. Regina had masked her humiliation and anguish by slamming down her walls again and coldly dismissing Emma.

How could she do that? Seemingly flirt with Regina and then just turn her away like some pitiable puppy?

_"Please, not again." _

The words stung Regina just as sharply as when she had first heard them, and the countless times her mind had mercilessly replayed them against her will.

Regina let out a loud groan of frustration and wiped away an errant tear a little too viciously. Then she stood up, grabbed her keys, and swept out of her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, two updates in one day is gonna be pretty rare for me, but I am very into this story! Hope you enjoy! And as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

**AB **

* * *

Somehow, Regina had ended up at Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment.

Was this the destination she had in mind when she had stormed out of her office fifteen minutes ago?

No. Because she didn't have a destination in mind. She just got in her car and drove.

But this was where her subconscious had wanted her to be all along.

And now she was here, standing in front of Mary Margaret's door, that Emma was most certainly behind.

She huffed and raised her fist to the door, rapping three times rapidly.

The door swung open to reveal a surprised looking Mary Margaret. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and then felt her stomach coil in nervousness. She pushed away the feeling.

"Madame May-"

"Emma is here, is she not?" Momentarily stymied by the curt interruption, Mary Margaret stuttered her response, "Yes, of course." Regina eyed her for a few seconds while a pregnant silence descended between them. "Well? I would like to speak to her." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. And a demand from Regina wasn't one you denied.

"Um- oh- yeah! I'll go- uh- see if she-" She scampered up the stairs without finishing the sentence. Regina's anger was building by the second. She knew she would blow up on Emma and she was looking forward to it.

She crossed her arms, eyed the floor in Mary Margaret's shabby apartment, and stepped across the threshold just as the brunette descended the stairs. "She's not really up for visitors." Mary said hesitantly.

"Is she sick?" Regina shot back.

"Well- no, but-" Regina was already past her and- somehow gracefully- stomping up the stairs. She selected the one door in the hallway that was closed and swung in open with vigor.

"R-Regina."

Emma slid off her bed and stood near it, hand hovering over the covers as if for support if she should fall.

"Miss Swan, what makes you think that you can just shirk off your duties as Sheriff?" Regina was surprised by her fast response time.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina cut her off. "I've had to find a replacement myself for you these past two days, did you know that? Someone who already has a job, _responsibilities_." The inflection of the last word showed she was clearly not pleased with Emma's lack of respect for her own responsibilities.

"And who would that be?" Emma huffed, her mouth in a tight line, already knowing the answer. It was the Mayor's lap dog-

"Sidney."

"Of course."

"I don't appreciate your tone, Miss Swan."

"I don't appreciate you barging into my house and bedroom."

"It's not _your_ house."

"Yes, but it _is_ my bedroom. And your crossing a line by coming in here." Emma retorted angrily.

"I'M CROSSING A LINE?" She couldn't register surprise at how loud she was yelling, "I'm crossing a line?! I'm not the one who was shamelessly flirting with someone in a diner and then just turned them away five minutes later like some kind of- of-" A frustrated sound that could only be described as a roar left Regina's lips.

"I didn't turn you away, I-" Emma seemed unable to finish her sentences as well.

"You _what_?" Regina was inches away from her now, absolutely seething with rage. "Do you have any _idea_ how mortifying that was?" Regina suddenly breathed, masking the hurt in her voice with her smoldering eyes.

And that was when Emma snapped.

And all of those years of pain, of trying to forget, all that time recovering- unraveled- lost- because Regina had uttered three simple words that night:

_"You want me."_

Regina's head whipped violently to the left as Emma's fist smashed into her jaw.

* * *

**I promise this will be happy- eventually. For now, enjoy the angst!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter! **

**I've read a lot of stories where Regina's telling Emma the story of her awful past and Emma's the comforting one and well- this is the exact opposite! I'm sad to be done, but I'm really pleased with how this story turned out. Longest chapter yet!**

**Reviews are much appreciated, they motivate me to get stuff out to you guys sooner- and to write more stories! **

**I really hope you've enjoyed-**

**AB **

* * *

A noise like a feral animal erupted from Emma's throat as Mary Margaret threw surprisingly strong arms around her, but in restraint rather than an embrace. Both women had no idea where she had come from. She must have been listening at the door.

Regina cradled her jaw with her hand as she eyed Emma's aggressive but unsuccessful attempts to free herself from Mary Margaret's grasp.

She had not expected that reaction to her admission. She had made herself vulnerable for one second and what had it gotten her? A cold shot to the face that stung her heart more than her jaw.

She was further surprised by the sounds that were now coming from Emma. Were they... sobs? Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she couldn't help the worry that surged up in her, struggling quite successfully to overcome the anger she felt at being punched.

"I think you should go." Mary Margaret said sternly.

"No." It was out of her mouth before she had time to think. Mary Margaret gently sat Emma on the bed, never losing some kind of contact with the crying blonde and eyed Regina skeptically. It was apparent she wasn't leaving. She sighed.

"Then why don't you explain to me what is going on?" She said forcefully just as Emma's convulsive tears became quiet. Emma stood up suddenly and made a beeline for the door, face very red, but Regina side-stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving." Emma wouldn't meet her eyes. "We need to talk about this."

Emma's voice was hoarse when she replied. "No, we really don't. I'll- go back to work soon. I'm- sorry- for punching you."

"We cannot just forget about this, Miss Swan." Regina countered indignantly.

"Please." The word was so quiet the two brunettes almost didn't hear it. Both were at a loss for words. Regina dropped Emma's arm. As soon as she was free, Emma hurried to the door, almost tripping on the carpet.

"Where are you going to go?" Mary Margaret asked with concern etched in her facial features.

"Out," Emma said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, do you?" Mary Margaret said softly just as Emma foot hovered over the door's threshold. Emma ran a hand over her face.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Emma meant to sound exasperated but she just sounded tired.

"Come lie down." Emma's head snapped up to Regina's face- the worried plea in her voice sounding more characteristic of the other brunette's. Emma didn't reply, just walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, meeting brown orbs tentatively.

"I'll go-"

"No, don't leave me."

Regina bristled upon hearing her own words uttered back to her. She just nodded and nervously perched near Emma on the bed. Mary Margaret shuffled back and forth on her feet before quickly exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

"Emma, look at me," Regina placed her forefinger under Emma's chin and raised it toward her. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"I can't- I can't look you in the face and tell you."

"Alright," Regina stood up and promptly moved across the room, stopping faced away from Emma. After a few stunned seconds, Emma got up and went to the window, gripping the sill so tightly her knuckles whitened.

"That night, I was struggling," she began, as Regina resolutely kept her mouth shut, "struggling with feelings," she took a deep, shuddering breath, "for you."

Regina let out an inaudible gasp and clasped her hands silently together. "I have been, actually, for a while," Emma continued, and Regina could hear the sheepish grin in her voice. "A couple of weeks ago," Emma chuckled, "I was staring at you in the diner for like, I dunno, the whole time you were eating and you never noticed. I love the way you cut your steak into tiny little pieces, and people-watch over your glass every time you take a sip," there was a smile on both of their faces now, "Anyway, August came up to me and said something about asking me out. A few minutes later he realized I had been looking past him the entire time he had been sitting with me. I told him that I didn't know what to do. I don't really think he understood. And I really didn't know what to do. So I- went to Granny's that night and did what I do best- I drank.

"And then when you came in- something changed. I just- decided to go for it. The liquor probably helped," Emma heard Regina's dark chuckle as she recalled placing her hand on Regina's arm. "I went outside and instantly wished I hadn't left- replayed it in my mind over and over. I should've stayed, had a drink with you-" Emma sighed. "When you came out, all guns a-blazing, kick-ass Mayor Mills- I realized I had made a mistake. I honestly don't know why I tried... Well no, it was the liquor but- I got nervous. And then-" Emma's breaths were shuddering now, "Then you said- you said something- and I- something weird happened to me that never happened before- I-"

Emma gripped the sill harder. "I had a flashback."

"A flashback?" Regina regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She was going to keep the damn thing shut so Emma could speak without her scaring her into silence.

But Emma answered. "Yeah."

Regina decided to gently urge her on. "A flashback to what?" Tears slipped down Emma's cheeks as she answered, "The night I was raped." This time the gasp was audible. Regina couldn't stay where she was, she turned on her heel and rushed to Emma, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder but pulled it back. Emma- aware of Regina's presence behind her, turned around and buried her face in Regina's shoulder.

Regina led them to the bed and sat down, Emma almost on top of her, clinging onto her back as sobs racked through her body. Regina murmured sweetly in her ear and stroked hand through blonde locks until the crying stopped. Emma released her grip on Regina's shirt and pulled back, keeping her hands on Regina's waist. "I'm sorry. I-"

Regina cupped Emma's cheek with her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I am sorry."

"You didn't know," Emma said, taking Regina's hand in her own. It was silent for a few beats and then Regina couldn't contain her question any longer.

"Is he-"

"Yes. He was Henry's- he provided the sperm." Emma looked down at their intertwined hands.

"It's okay." Regina said quietly.

"It is?" Emma asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is. He's my son. Our son. How could I love him any less?" Emma smiled sadly. "You're the strongest person I know Emma Swan." Emma's smile brightened as she lifted her head to look at Regina.

"And why is that?"

"After what happened- you decided to have him. How did you do it?" Regina asked in awe, not really expecting an answer.

"I asked myself that a lot. How could I stand to keep this- thing- inside of me growing that was borne of such awfulness? There wasn't really much time to think about- you know-after it- happened. I- did some things in- let's just say retaliation-" Regina chuckled- "that landed me a trial. And who would believe the shabby-looking, tossed-around foster kid? I certainly didn't think anyone would. So I didn't tell anyone. I just lashed back, ended up in juvy. And by then my stomach had swollen a bit and I just couldn't- I don't know I can't explain it- I loved him."

"I think I understand." Regina said, rubbing Emma's back and Emma knew she did.

"But when he was born- I just- I couldn't-"

"Keep him. I understand that too," the hand that was free from Emma's grip slid to her neck, "Thank you. You have no idea how much I-" Regina shook her head, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Deciding to have Henry."

"Well then I should be thanking you too." Regina's head tilted quizzically. "For saving Henry." Tears pooled in Regina's eyes. "Saving him from the life he could have had. You don't know how much of my life I hoped and prayed that he had someone to love and care for him. You gave me that." One of the tears escaped and Emma wiped it away with her thumb.

"How will I ever thank you?"

Regina flashed her a seductive smile. "Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few ways."

"You could, huh?"

"Mhm." Regina purred as she leaned toward Emma, but didn't even get to her lips before Emma lunged forward, pressing her mouth fiercely onto the brunette's. She pulled away just as Regina was thinking about deepening the kiss.

"What?" Regina asked impatiently, but Emma could see the hurt in her eyes. Emma kissed her forehead reassuringly. "You're just the first person I've ever told."

"I am?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Yes," Emma said firmly, pressing her lips to Regina's again.

"I love you," Regina said breathlessly against Emma's mouth. Emma pulled back again, this time out of surprise. "I love you," the brunette repeated firmly.

"Well, gee, if I knew that all I had to do to get the girl was to tell the story of my wretched past I-"

"Shut up, Miss Swan."

"I think you should call me Emma now."

"And I think you should call me Regina."

"How about Reggie?"

"Absolutely not, Miss- Emma."

"Miss Emma. Mmm, I kinda like that. Kinda Pride and Prejudice-y." Regina rolled her eyes and was suddenly flipped onto her back, Emma hovering above her.

"I love you too."

~fin~ 


End file.
